Kylo's Sister
by em.lud
Summary: What if there was a girl that could bring Kylo to the light
1. Chapter 1

_I remember that day just like it was yesterday it was a horror. I remember flames and screams. The place where I was learning everything gone. It was all dead. Luke and all my friends I couldnteven find my brother. I ran back into the flames to find a survivor hopefully my brother I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him "BEN!" I scream out then everything went black and I fainted. The next thing I remember is hearing my brothers voice. "Emily don't you dare leave me now" I was slowly waking up but everything still wasn't clear I saw Ben crying over me we were on a ship that I didn't recognize. No one else was with us I guess everyone else died. I started to move Ben wasn't looking at me I tried to say his name but it came out a cough. He turned around quick to see me struggling. He came up to me and hugged me "Emily I'm so glad you are ok I thought I lost you" I cough and try to sit up "Don't worry it takes a lot more to get rid of me" Ben laughed "well it's good to have you back" I look around and Benmust of known I was confused "Luke betrayed us and so did the rest of the Jedi we are going to have a new master and it'll all be ok. And Emily I'm gonna promise to protect you always._  
 _  
_

And that was how I am now Ella the knight of Ren Ben is now Kylo Ren. Kylo never backed out of his promise he protects me and helps me. I have killed many people and I don't mind it I know it isn't right but it's what I have to do. Recently a stormtrooper  
betrayed us we are all looking for him. I was friends with him and I let him escape but we will just forget about that. As of I heard he has the the resistance droid to Skywalker has escaped with this random girl and is who knows where now. AnywaysI  
am now going to Snoke. I am at his door when I hear

"Emily enter we have much to talk about." I enter and go on my knees

"What am I needed for supreme leader?" I start choking

"Oh I think you know. You let the trooper escape you are failing the first order. You are only here because your brother wouldn't leave without you but if something terrible happens to you he will be the only one who will be sorry."

He let me go

"now listen to me get your act together or you are dead"

He let me go and I was about to leave when my trainer came and started cutting me with his lightsaber.

It took me all of my power not to scream.  
after giving me a cut on the neck I was aloud to leave. I was limping badly but I'm a strong girl. I made it to my room and I let all my emotions out I slammed my wall so many times but that isn't all I cried that's right just because I'm a sith doesn't  
mean I can't cry.

I felt so alone and like no one cared I truly was done. All of a sudden I feel Kylo's presence so I wipe my tears and start to meditate

I heard my doors open and close

"Hello Kylo can I help you with something" now let me explain something everyone thinks Kylo is a mean and terrible person but that isn't true he is truly sweet and has much conflict.

"Emily look up at me" as I look up he notices the big scar on my neck

He looks very angry and I can tell I just look down as I start to tear up I make being a sith so hard for my brother.

"I'm sorry Kylo I'm making this to hard for you. I cant stay here anymore I'll just get you killed"

He ran up to me. "Emily I'm not going to lose you I cant lose you"

"Ihave an idea Kylo I'll hid out for a while and we both know that you will kill Snoke soon and you will become supreme leader so when that happens I'll come back and we can rule together as a family just like we planned to please. Ky... Ben please  
I'm holding you back this will help our plan."

"Emily I don't want to lose you please stay safe and promise you will come back to me"

"I promise Ben I will come back"

I hug him and I leave it hurts and I don't want to leave but I have to

"Get my ship ready"

I wait for my ship to be ready and I see Ben not Kylo my actual brother Ben I wave as I get into my ship and I head to Maz place she likes peace and we get along well I land my ship when I see something I haven't seen in a while

"The Millennium Falcon" 


	2. Chapter 2

It can't be. Why now. All I feel is light coming over me. My father he was still alive and on the same planet as me. I was just standing there stunned I decided to go in and see for myself. First I put my hood up and walk in I walk past another ship with  
these random aliens and Finn the stormtrooper I was about to walk in the door when this random girl crying ran past me and into the woods but honestly I didn't care about them I only cared about my father I walked in and I saw him I could notice his presence  
from anywhere I felt hope,anger,fear he had so many emotions I just wanted to give him a hug then all of a sudden a blast hit the building all of a sudden my father  
runs out of the building and everyone inside does.  
I get pushed asideand onto the floor the person who did it soon started to choke on nothing. I wonder how that happened. Anyway I get up and I run outsideto see the first order taking over this place. I was supposed to be staying quiet and  
out of trouble but that definitely isn't happening it was a mess everyone was being captured a stormtrooper came up to me and was about to shoot me so I choked him technically I'm not on his side it looked like it was over for the republic but then  
all of a sudden a x-wing came and started shooting it was the republic seriously why was there so much happening I really picked the wrong place to be. Soon all the tie-fighter was gone and there were only the resistance I was stunned how the first  
order was beat so easily but maybe Ben founded what he needed I noticed my father talking to someone I moved as close as I could and I realized it was my mother I gasped I felt so much emotion I didn't know what to do. Then all of a sudden I saw My  
mother and father, a pilot, and Finn go near some fallen rocks under it was two stormtroopers all of a sudden I heard them say shoot them I saw someone put a gun up and then I lost it I threw my lightsaber and stopped the shot from hitting them. That  
got everyone's attention.

"Seriously what the hell you act like all you want to do is help people but you kill stormtroopers that aren't doing anything" I push past them and take my hood down I hear Finn gasp "Ella what are you.." I turn to him

Finn how many times have I told you my name is Emily there is a difference between Ella the knight of Ren and Emily the human being.

I lift the rocks with the force and let the stormtroopers free.

"Use my ship to get back I won't be needing it anymore and if Kylo says anything just tell him I sent you he will understand" I send them away. Then I look at the pilot, Finn and myMother and Father I hand them my lightsaber my guess is you  
are taking me in and will be taking these so here saving you the trouble. Honestly though don't kill the stormtroopers if they aren't doing anything it's really not cool.

They look confused

"You never seem a nice knight of ren before?" I get up and Finn hugs me

"Nice to see you Emily and I never got to say thank you I wouldn't be here or Poe if you didn't help us"

The pilot who I'm guessing is Poe was confused

"Hold up what are you talking about Finn" he gave a weird face

"Ahh let me explain I saw Finn here going into your cell and I knew he wasn't supposed to" I take a step closer to him " so I stopped him and I read his mind and I knew his plan but I let him go because I actually have a heart and care about people  
so your welcome"

He looked shocked "may I ask what your real name is"

I was about to say it when I hear my mothers voice " her name is Emily Solo"

I turn around and look at my parents "hi mom hi dad" they come up and hug me

"We thought you were dead" my mom started to cry my dad just looks at me with a smile " hey kiddo" Poe and Finn look confused

"Hold up you are a solo damn wow"

This was all going good until I hear Snoke going into my head I fall to the ground and hold my head I saw them all call my name and go next to me but it was all a blur all I heard was Snoke

"I knew you were a traitor all along you failed the first order you are worthless a waste of space I should of killed you when I had the chance"

Then all of a sudden I start to choke I can't breathe then I realize he is choking me through the force conversation I can't breathe at all I knew this was the end so I spat out as much as I could to my parents

"I'm... sorry remember all the bad I did and ...forget me I love..." then it all went black 


	3. Chapter 3

_All of a sudden I thought I was dead it was all black and I couldn't hear anything then all of a sudden I saw my brother pacing back and forth he looked concerned._

 _"Ben?" He looked up but couldn't see anything he looked right past me._

 _"Ben can you hear me"_

 _"Whose there stop talking with me"_

 _"Ben it's me" I focus really hard to be seen_

 _"What the hell"_

 _"BEN" I scream in anger_

 _Then his eye went wide_

 _"Emily what the how are you here"_

 _"I'm dying Ben I won't make it"_

 _"Emily no listen I know you are with the resistance I know you are with mom and dad but listen it could help us listen I will help you"_

 _"I love you emily and remember we will be together soon I promise don't give up on me"_

He goes up and touches me and I wake up I'm in a bed Im all alone no ones with me I walk out of the room and I see them they are discussing a plan they are talking about

They say something completely wrong

"you could do that but you'll die" they all look at me I'm leaning against the wall I look like a true knight of Ren

"And why would we listen to you" a random person said

"Fine don't listen to me but when you die don't expect me so be sorry"

"Ha you sound like a true knight of Ren or murderer really"

He called me a murderer now I have killed plenty of people I won't deny it but so have they"

"Hold up stop acting so innocent listen to me. You have killed plenty of stormtroopers who were forced to be part of the first order and officers who join to protect their family and you are calling me evil let me explain something to you I knew

this officer who was forced to be part of the first order or his child would die. He died because of the rebellion and I had to tell his family. He was innocent but you guys aren't because you join this by choice not by force" I was so angry

my eyes grew red

"Sorry but he deserved it"

I finally lost it I pushed him with the force and started choking him then I forced called my lightsaber to my hand

"Don't you ever say someone is supposed to die what the hell is wrong with you" I fling him across the wall

"Snoke was right the rebellion is filled with selfish people who don't care about others. I'm sorry I ever felt bad for you evil people"

"Emily wait" I turn and see Poe "we aren't bad people I promise"

" Really Poe then you should get rid of people like that"

I storm out of that place I couldn't deal with them anymore I never truely thought the rebellion to be evil but that guy he didn't care about anyone but himself and no one fought him he made me sick

I run for awhile till I cant hear the screams calling my name anymore

I go to a nice place by a river and I try to connect to Ben through the force

 _"Ben I say tearing up Ben please answer me I need you"_

 _He never did answer I felt so much fear and sadness on him. I knew he could hear me but I didn't want to bother him so I just told him what's on my mind_

 _"Ben the rebellion is so evil they don't care about anyone but themselves they don't care who dies on the first order and to think I cared about them I can't go on much longer please I need you."_

I stopped it at that he has more important things going on

I was meditating when I felt someone's presence

I turn around to see Poe and Finn standing there

"Can I help you? Or are you here to make me even more mad" I stop looking at them and stare at the sky.

"Emily.." Finn starts to say "That guy didn't know what he was talking about he just was confused"

"Don't try to lie for him he didn't hesitate when he was saying that. He believed every word he said. Finn he said people like you.. like me deserved to die now I know you aren't the same but if you were he was talking about you he didn't care one  
bit he has no heart and no soul."

"That doesn't mean we were all like that" I heard Poe say

"Poe when you first saw me you were disgusted even when I was sawing stormtroopers life's and didn't threaten anyone just me being there made you mad and you didn't want to believe I helped you and Finn because that means I was good and no one on  
the first order side could be good"

"I was wrong emily" he sat down next to me "I really was you are actually I really nice person who cares about others I don't know your story on how you got to the first order but it happened but that doesn't mean you aren't a good person.  
Now come one lets go back

"No.." I say angrily

"Fine then you leave us no choice" then I feel them pick me up by my arms and start to carry me I think to the base

I actually started laughing for the first time in forever

"You know I could kill you for doing this"

"Yeah but you won't" Poe says smiling

"Never underestimate the power of a night of Ren" I laugh

"Alright put me down I'll walk the rest of the way"

Poe and Finn were good people they made me laugh and did make me feel better

I get back to the resistance base and my father comes up to me and hugs me

"Hey kid keep this quiet but I left the rebellion because of people like that" I laugh

Finn tells everyone what the weakness of the base is and how to destroy it. It isn't accurate really but it may work. My father, Finn, Chewie and I are going to get onto the base to destroy the shield. I'm only going in hopes of seeing Ben

I am actually liking some people at the resistance but I have to stop or I'll grow weak and have so much conflict

This will a difficult stay with the rebellion


End file.
